Raiden
Raiden is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Raiden's in-game rival is Cole MacGrath. Biography ' LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE AGAIN!' Trained for combat at an early age, Raiden is a former member of the FOXHOUND special forces. He has been outfitted with a cybernetic exoskeleton and prosthetic limbs to increase his prowess in battle. Though trained to be effective with all types of weaponry, Raiden is particularly adept at wielding swords which resonate at high frequencies, cutting through enemies with surgical precision. THE LEGACY OF RAIDEN: *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Arcade'' *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Arcade Opening Rival Name: Cole MacGrath Reason: Cole believes that Raiden is a Conduit and asks if he'll join him in the "War that's coming" (the war against The Beast). Raiden turns down the alliance, believing that Cole was looking for him. Cole says he's a good friend to have, but Raiden tells him he's not his friend. Cole is offended by this but made his choice, as there is only one way to end this and the two prepare to fight. Connection: Cole MacGrath and Raiden are both associated with electricity, with Cole MacGrath being able to control it and Raiden being named after a mythological electrical creature in Japanese mythology, and also having electricity flowing through him. Raiden is the god of Thunder. Ending Gameplay Please see Raiden/Gameplay. Intros and Outros Introduction Come out and play: '''Raiden stands up from a squatting position and turns to face the camera while unsheathing his sword. '''Savor your last breath: '''Raiden holds his sword and moves it to his right. '''You'll make my blade happy: '''Raiden slashes at the air, creating a blur. '''Playtime is over: '''Raiden's codec rings and then he unsheathes his sword and slashes. Winning Screen '''Glory is mine: Raiden spins his sword around with his foot, and then catches it with his hand. Wiped them out: Raiden swings his sword and then sheathes it. I'm a machine: Raiden strikes a pose as his codec rings and then moves his head. It's not even fair: Raiden's codec rings as he places his sword on his back. Losing Screen *Raiden puts his sword into the ground and falls down. Costumes Black Raiden Raiden's ninja exoskeleton as seen in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Default: Silver hair, black and dark gray armor *Bright blonde hair, dark teal and white armor *Silver hair, black, orange, and white armor *Blonde hair, dark blue and orange armor Blue Raiden Raiden's sneaking suit which he wore in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: Black and silver armor *Red and gold armor *Purple and silver armor *Blue and silver armor White Raiden Raiden as he appears in the beginning of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Black and tan armor *Blue and yellow armor *Black and light blue armor *Brown and gray armor Gallery render_raiden.png|Raiden, as he appears in All-Stars Raiden.png r1.png RaidenIn.png Raiden1.PNG r2.png Raiden2.PNG Raiden4.PNG Raiden3.PNG Raiden5.PNG|Raiden's Level 1 Super Move Raiden6.PNG|Raiden's Level 2 Super Move Raiden level 3.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move placeholder.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Raiden7.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Cole vs Raiden intro.png|Cole MacGrath rivalry in the intro Raiden intro .png|in the intro White_Raiden.png|White Raiden costume R Arcade.png|Meeting Cole PSASBR_Raiden_Pre-Order.png|Raiden's Pre-order costume R.PNG|'Raiden's' Select Box 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Raiden_thumb.jpg Raiden1.jpg White Raiden.png RaidenTrophy.png Raiden2.PNG Raiden level 3.PNG Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Raiden Trailer Raiden PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Seth Killian's Raiden Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Raiden_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *Raiden's level 3 Super is similar to Sackboy's, in which he traps the other characters and must find them. **This is also a reference to another Metal Gear protagonist, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding in boxes during stealth missions. *Raiden is the fourth third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first three being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Dante. *Raiden is the second character to be revealed alone, the first being Evil Cole MacGrath. *Raiden is the only third-party character who started on the PlayStation 2. **Unless Dante is counted for his original Devil May Cry appearance. Category:Konami Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters